firefandomcom-20200223-history
Ottawa Fire Services
Ottawa Fire Services =History= The current City of Ottawa was formed in 2001 through an amalgamation of the former City of Ottawa and the Cities of Gloucester, Kanata, Nepean and Vanier, plus the Townships of Cumberland, Goulbourn, Osgoode, Rideau and West Carleton and the Village of Rockcliffe Park. =Apparatus roster= District 1 Fire Station No. 11 - 135 Preston St. Built 1985 :Pump 11A (74-5104) - 2010? Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault :Pump 11B (74-0503) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6877) :Ladder 11 (75-0573) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault (1500/300/104' rearmount tower) :Water Rescue 11 ((B4-2434) - 2001 Chevrolet Fire Station No. 12 - 635 O'Connor St. :Pump 12 (71-5105) - 2010? Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault :Rescue 12 (71-0514) - 2003 HME 1871 P2 / Almonte heavy rescue :Technical Rescue 12 (C6-3221) - 2009 GMC C5500 Fire Station No. 13 - 530 King Edward Ave. Built 1985 :Pump 13A (74-0552) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) :Pump 13B (74-0553) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) :Ladder 13 (76-0549) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Carl Thibault/RK (1500/300/109') District 2 Fire Station No. 21 - 1300 Woodroffe Ave. Built 1986 :Pump 21 (74-0513) - 2003 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6937) :Hazmat 21 (71-2900) - 1995 Freightliner FL80 / Almonte :Hazmat Support (C5-0704) - 2002 GMC 3500 / PK Bodies Fire Station No. 22 - 1397 Richmond Rd. Built 1989 :Pump 22 (74-0502) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6876) :Ladder 22 (75-0531) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II (1750/300/95' tower) (SN#SE 3071) :Water Rescue 22 (B3-1020) - 2000 Chevrolet 2500 Fire Station No. 23 - 1443 Carling Ave. Built 1985 :Pump 23 (74-0536) - 2005 Spartan MetroStar / Carl Thibault (1250/500) :Ladder 23 (74-6223) - 1987 Peterbilt LCF320 / Thibault (-/-/100’) :Ladder 11 : Fire Station No. 24 - 230 Viewmount Dr. Built 1988 :Pump 24(74-0526) - 2003 HME 1871P / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M9113) :Ladder 24 (76-0547) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault/RK (1500/300/109') :Hazmat 24 (71-0179) - 1999 GMC C8500 / Almonte Fire Station No. 25 - 60 Knoxdale Rd. :Spare Pump ((74-6238) - 1996 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte (1050/500) (#10361) District 3 Fire Station No. 31 - 3255 Conroy Rd. Built 1988 :Pump 31 (74-0500) - 2010? Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) :Spare aerial (74-6226) - 1987 Peterbilt LCF320 / Thibault (-/-/100’) :Command 34 (54-6215) - 1984 Ford / Cannessan Fire Station No. 32 - 3200 Leitrim Rd. Built 1996 :Pump 32 (74-0506) - 2010 Spartan / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) : Fire Station No. 33 - 3336 McCarthy Rd. Built 1983 :Pump 33 (74-0571) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) Fire Station No. 34 - 700 Brookfield Rd. Built 1987 :Pump 34 (74-0523) - 2003 HME 1871P / Fort Garry (1250/500) :Spare Pump (74-9593) - 1993 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte (1050/800) (SN#7665) Fire Station No. 35 - 2355 Altavista Dr. Built 1991 :Pump 35 (74-0545) - 2006 Spartan / Carl Thibault (1250/500) (SN#2171) :Ladder 35 (75-0520) - 2002 E-One Cyclone II (1750/300/95' tower) (SN#124230 / SE 3001) :Spare Pump (74-6232) - 1991 Pacific / Anderson (1250/500) (SN#CT-1250-190) Fire Station No. 36 - 900 Industrial Ave. Built 1976 :Pump 36 (74-0505) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6879) :Spare Pump (74-6443) - 1992 Spartan Diamond / Almonte (1050/800) (SN#5972) :Training Pump (74-6229) - 1989 Peterbilt LCF320 / Thibault (1050/300) (SN#T89-124) :Training Pump (74-6230) - 1989 Peterbilt LCF320 / Thibault (1050/300) (SN#T89-123) Fire Station No. 37 - 910 Earl Armstrong Rd Built 2004 :Pump 37 (74-0535) - 2006 Spartan / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) :Ladder 37 (75-0565) - 2008 Spartan / Carl Thibault/RK tower (1500/300/104') :Water Rescue 37 (B3-0739) - 2005 Chevrolet 2500HD District 4 Fire Station No. 41 - 380 Eagleson Rd., Kanata Built 1981 :Pump 41 (74-0030) - 1999 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte (1050/600) (SN#14156) :Tanker 41 (74-0632) - 1991 White GMC / Superior pump (1250/2000) (SN#SE 1159) :(B3-8015) - 1999 Chevrolet 2500 air unit Fire Station No. 42 - 1021 Teron Rd., Kanata Built 1970 :Pump 42 (74-0509) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6933) :Ladder 42 - 2008 Spartan / Carl Thibault/RK (1500/300/104' tower) Fire Station No. 43 - 3845 Richmond Rd. Built 1990 :Pump 43 (74-0572) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault :Rescue 43 ' (71-0515) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Almonte heavy rescue :(C5-6241) - 1999 Ford E350 / Grumman-Olsen light rescue Fire Station No. 44 - 1075 Greenbank Rd. Built 1979 :'Pump 44 (74-0029) - 1999 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte (1050/500) (SN#14117) :Ladder 44 (76-0548) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault/RK (1500/300/109') (SN#2214) :Spare Aerial (74-6224) - 1987 Peterbilt LCF320 / Thibault (-/-/100’) :Pod Vehicle 44 (73-0556) - 2008? International Fire Station No. 45 - 1030 Riddell Dr. Built 1980 :Support 45 (7A-0546) - 2005 GMC C5500 / Snuffer CAFS (500/500/25F) (SN#05111834) :Tanker 45 (79-0887) - 1996 Freightliner FL80 / Almonte (1050/2000) (SN#10764) Fire Station No. 46 - 34 Iber Rd. New station to open in 2011. Fire Station No. 47 - 3559 Greenbank Rd. New station to open in 2011. District 5 Fire Station No. 51 - 900 Montreal Rd. :Pump 51 (74-0525) - 2003 HME 1871P / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M9112) :Ladder 51 (75-0532) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II (1750/300/95' (SN#SE 3072 / #126562) Fire Station No. 52 - 6213 Jeanne D'Arc Blvd. :Pump 52 (74-0508) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6932) Fire Station No. 53 - 500 Charlemange Blvd., Orleans Built 1991 :Pump 53 (74-0501) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) :Ladder 53 (75-0566) - 2008 Spartan / Carl Thibault/RK (1500/300/104' rearmount tower) :Tanker 53 (71-5102) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) :Rescue 53 (71-5106) - 2010 Spartan / Eastway heavy rescue :Squad 53 (78-0875) - 1995 Ford E250 rescue van :Water Rescue 53 (B3-0730) - 2004 Ford F350 Fire Station No. 54 - 3080 Innes Rd. Built 1991 :Pump 54 (74-0527) - 2003 HME 1871P / Fort Garry (1250/500) :Ladder 54 (76-0534) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II (1750/300/100') (SN#SE 3069) :Air Management 54 (C5-3170) - 2006 Ford F550 / PK Bodies air unit :Rehab 54 (73-0755) - 2006 Ford F650 / PK Bodies Fire Station No. 55 - 1700 Blair Rd. Built 1972 :Pump 55 (74-0511) 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6935) :Spare Pump (74-6237) - 1996 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte (1050/500) (SN#10362) Fire Station No. 56 - 275 Coventry Rd. Built 1986 :Pump 56 (74-0543) – 2006 Spartan / Carl Thibault (1250/500) Fire Station No. 57 - 220 Beechwood Ave. Built 1987 :Pump 57 (74-0522) - 2003 HME / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M9109) District 6 Fire Station No. 61 - 3150 Kinburn Side Road, Kinburn Built 1983 :Quint 61 (76-0518) - 2002 E-One Cyclone II (1750/500/75' ) :Tanker 61 - 2006 ? / Carl Thibault pump Fire Station No. 62 - 6900 Harbour St., Fitzroy Harbour Built 1976 :Pump 62B (74-6448) - 1993 Pierce Dash / Fort Garry (1050/800) :Tanker 62 (79-0022) - 1993 International S2500 / 1998 Carl Thibault (-/2500) :Water Rescue 62 (B3-0737) - 2005 Chevrolet Fire Station No. 63 - 341 Bayview Dr., Constance Bay Built 1988 :Pump 63 (74-0528) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) :Tanker 63 (79-1002) - 2002 Freightliner FL80 / Almonte (1050/2500) (SN#15406) :Brush 63 (B5-0708) - 2002 Ford F450 / Malmberg (200/200) Fire Station No. 64 - 475 Donald B. Munro Dr., Carp :Pump 64 (74-0537) - 2005 Spartan MetroStar / Carl Thibault (1250/500) :Rescue 64 - 2007 Spartan Gladiator / Eastway heavy rescue :Tanker 64 (79-0042) - 1992 International S2500 / Almonte (-/2400) Fire Station No. 66 - 3285 Dunrobin Rd., Dunrobin Built 1987 :Pump 66 (74-0107) - 1996 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte (1050/500) :Tanker 66 (79-0538) - 2005 International 7400 / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) (SN#2141) District 7 Fire Station No. 71 - 1246 Colonial Rd., Navan :Pump 71 (74-6450) - 1996 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte (1050/650) (SN#10220) :Tanker 71 (79-0540) - 2005 International 7400 / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) (SN#2139) :Brush 71 (B5-0709) - 2002 Ford F450 / Malmberg Brush tender 200/200 Fire Station No. 72, 2445 Old Montreal Rd., Cumberland Built 1997 :Pump 72 (74-6447) - 1997 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte (1050/675) (SN#12103) :Tanker 72 (79-1001) - 2001 Freightliner FL80 / Almonte pump (625/2500) Fire Station No. 73 - 6090 Rockdale Rd., Vars Built 2007 :Pump 73 (74-6452) - 1994 Pemfab / Almonte pump (1050/500) (SN#8307) :Tanker 73 (79-0025) - 1997 Freightliner FL106 / Almonte (500/2500) :FT 73 (B4-2429) - 1995 Chevrolet 3500 service District 8 Fire Station No. 81 - 1641 Main St. South. Stittsville :Pump 81 (74-0510) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6934) :Tanker 81 (79-6454) - 1997 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable pump (840/2500) :Parade - 1927 GMC / Lafrance Fire Station No. 82 - 6280 Perth St., Richmond Built 1994 :Pump 82 (74-6242) - 2000 International 4900 / Superior pump (1250/700) (SN#SE 2139) :2009 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault pump/tanker (1250/2500) :Rescue 82 (71-5100) - 2009 Spartan Metro Star / Eastway heavy rescue :Spare Tanker (79-0004) - 1990 International S2500 / Thibault (625/1500) (SN#T90-390) Fire Station No. 83 - 2352 Roger Stevens Dr., North Gower :Pump 83 (74-0524) - 2003 HME 1871P / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M9111) :Tanker 83 (79-0517) - 2002 Freightliner FL80 / Almonte (1050/2500) (SN#17176) :Brush 83 (B5-0710) - 2003 Ford F450 / Malmberg (200/200) :Brush Tanker 83 (79-8086) - 1982 International S1800 / Wilcox/TrailFX front-mount pumper (625/1200) :Parade 1949 Chevrolet Maple Leaf / Bickle pump (425/500) Fire Station No. 84 - 3449 Old Almonte Rd., Upper Huntley Built 1986 :Tanker 84 (79-0551) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) (SN#2224) :Brush Truck 84 - 2006 GMC C4500 / Twin (200/200/20F) :Squad 84 (C4-0002) - 1993 Ford F Super Duty / Ottawa Truck light rescue District 9 Fire Station No. 91 - 8011 Victoria St., Metcalfe :Pump 91B (74-6239) - 1996 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (1050/1000) (SN#SE 1654) :Ladder 91 (75-0567) - 2008 Spartan / Carl Thibault/RK tower (1500/300/104') :Quint 91 (76-0005) - 1991 Pemfab Imperial / Almonte (1050/500/55') :Tanker 91 (79-0541) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) :Spare Pumper (74-0032) - 2000 Spartan Advantage / Superior (1050/600/25F) (SN#SE 2270) Fire Station No. 92 - 3110 Nixon Dr., Osgoode :Pump 92 (74-6449) - 1995 E-One Sentry / Superior (1050/500) (SN#SE 1463) :Tanker 92 (79-0530) - 2004 Freightliner FL80 / Seagrave Canada (1050/1500) :Water Rescue 92 (B3-0738) - 2005 Chevrolet Fire Station No. 93 - 6891 Parkway Rd., Greely :Rescue 93 (71-0559) - 2007 Spartan Metro Star / Eastway heavy rescue :Pumper Tanker 93 (79-0542) - 2006 Spartan / Carl Thibault (1250/2500) :Brush 93 (B5-0711) - 2002 Ford F450 / Malmberg (200/200) Fire Station No. 94 - 5669 Manotick Main St., Manotick Built 1993 :Pump 94 (74-0512) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry (1250/500) (SN#M6936) :Tanker 94 (79-0516) – 2002 Freightliner FL80 / Almonte (1050/2500) (SN#16773) :Spare Tanker (79-6458) - 1987 International S2500 / Thibault (625/2500) (SN#T87-137) :Squad 94 (B4-8017) - 2000 Ford E350 / E-One light rescue (SN#SE 2415) Spare apparatus (location unknown) :(74-0133) - 1997 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte pump (1050/500) (SN #11980) :(74-6444) - 1995 Ford CF8000 / Superior pump (1050/800) (SN#SE 1645) :(74-0793) - 1992 Ford C8000 / Almonte pump (1050/500) (SN #6032) :(74-6233) - 1991 Pacific / Anderson pump (1250/500) (SN #CT-1250-191) :(74-0629) - 1990 White Xpeditor / Superior pump (1050/500) (SN #SE 1066) :(74-0625) - 1985 Kenworth / Thibault pump (1050/300) (SN#T85-141) Training :(74-6240) - 1996 Duplex J2i / Saulsbury (1250/500) :(74-8187) - 1987 Mack MR / Almonte pump (1050/800) (SN#2514) Assignment unknown :(75-5107) - 2010 E-One Bronto 140' tower :2009 Spartan / SVI command :2009? Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault pump/tanker (1250/2500) :2009? Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault pump/tanker (1250/2500) :2009? Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault pump/tanker (1250/2500) :2009? Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault pump/tanker (1250/2500) :2009? Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault pump/tanker (1250/2500) :2009? Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault pump/tanker (1250/2500) :2008 International / Carl Thibault pump :2007 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pump (1250/500) :2007 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pump (1250/500) :2007 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pump (1250/500) :2007 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pump (1250/500) :(79-0555) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator / Carl Thibault pump (1250/2500) (SN#2253) :2007 Spartan Metro Star / Eastway heavy rescue :(74-0529) - 2004 Spartan Gladiator Classic / Carl Thibault pump/tanker (1250/2500) :(76-0533) - 2003 E-One Cyclone II quint (1750/300/100') (SN#SE 3070 /#126301) :2003 Freightliner FL80 / Almonte pump (1050/2500) :(74-0504) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry pump (1250/500) (SN#M6878) :(74-0507) - 2002 HME 1871 P2 / Fort Garry pump (1250/500) (SN#M6881) :(76-0519) – 2002 E-One Cyclone II aerial (1750/300/100') (SN#125678 / SE 3003) :2002 Freightliner / SVI Command :(75-0634) - 1999 Pierce Lance / Carl Thibault aerial (1250/300/100' tower) (SN#9910) :(74-0633) - 1998 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) (SN#9727) :(74-9178) - 1998 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte (1050/500/50F) (SN#12974) :(74-0521) - 1998 ALF Eagle / Almonte pump (1250/500/40F) (SN#80905) :1998 Freightliner FL80 / Dependable pump (840/2500) :(C4-7651) - 1997 GMC 3500 / PK Bodies :(79-6455) - 1996 GMC Top Kick / Dependable front-mount pump (840/2500) :(79-0624) - 1995 Spartan / Thibault/NOVAquintech pump (1050/2000) (SN#NQT...T0630) :(75-0827) - 1992 Sutphen tower (1250/300/100') :(71-0812) - 1992 International 4900/ Almonte heavy rescue :(75-0796) - 1991 Sutphen TS1000 tower (1050/300/95' midmount tower) (SN#HS2574) :(75-0002) - 1990 Pemfab Royale / Thibault tower (1050/150/25F/100’ tower) :(79-0062) - 1990 Ford F700 / Almonte tanker (-/1500) :(C4-8389) - 1990 Ford E350 / 1995 Almonte light rescue :(76-6225) - 1987 Peterbilt LCF320 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100’) :(81-6790) - 1987 Ford E350 / Champion rehab/air :(75-0628) - 1986 Kenworth / Thibault tower (-/-/105' rearmount) :(79-0006) - 1985 Ford C8000 / 1996 Almonte pump (840/1200) (SN#1254) :(71-0001) - 1985 Ford C800 / Thibault heavy rescue :(79-0411) - 1984 Kenworth / Pierreville pump (1500/2000/40F) (SN#PFT-1362) :(74-0011) - 1984 International CO1950B / Thibault pump (1050/800) :1984 Ford / Deere Command :(79-0009) - 1974 International CO1710B / Pierreville tanker (420/1000) On order :2010 Spartan / Eastway heavy rescue :2010 Spartan / Eastway heavy rescue =Retired apparatus= :(74-6446) - 1997 Spartan Gladiator / American Eagle pump (1050/800) (Sold to McNab-Braeside, Ontario) :(74-0860) - 1994 Pemfab MFD / Almonte pump (1050/500/50F) (SN#8787) :(75-6234) - 1991 Pacific / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/108' platform) (SN#QC-191A) :1990 Pacific / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/92' platform) (Sold to Chicoutimi, Québec (now Saguenay, Québec)) :1990 Pacific / Anderson/Bronto tower (-/-/95' platform) (Sold to Sold to IPIQ (Institut de Protection-Incendie du Québec)) :1989 Volvo / 1996 Sunderland/Almonte tanker (-/3500) :1989 Volvo / 1994 Sunderland/Almonte tanker (-/3500) :(76-0001) - 1988 Ford C8000 / Superior pump (1050/500/75' Telesqurt) (SN#SE 838) :(71-0043) - 1979 White Road Xpeditor / Hamerly heavy rescue (ex-Levittown, Pennsylvania) =External links= *Ottawa Fire Services Official site *Ottawa Professional Firefighters Association (IAFF Local 162) Category:Ottawa-Carleton Region Category:Departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Departments operating Fort Garry apparatus